Three's a crowd
by Peet
Summary: Spike & Buffy face another challenge... from another woman!


(Spikes Crypt: Spike & Buffy have had a fight because Spike wants more from Buffy.)  
  
Spike: Bloody woman! Just doesn't understand! She waltzes on in whenever it suites her and be damned to the consequences.  
  
(He gets up from his chair and starts pacing back and forth)  
  
Spike: You'd think I was just a toy. Something for her to play with! Well, I'll show her! I may love her, but I'm not going to be… what did she call me again? Oh, that's right, "convenient".  
  
(Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, Spike opens it, and sees Harmony standing there)  
  
Harmony: I haven't come back to you I'll have you know, just come for some of my stuff!  
  
Spike: What are you talking about? I through your stuff out months ago and you know it! Told you last time you turned up on the doorstep. Leave me alone Harm.  
  
Harmony: But Spikey, I think we really had a deep connection! Why won't you let me in?  
  
Spike: The only connection we had Harm, was the connection of the flesh. Never could stand you. You just had a hot little bod that I could hold on to whenever I wanted. That's all you were to me!  
  
Harmony: For fucks sake! Its Buffy isn't Spike?? You're STILL in love with Buffy! Sheesh, when are you going to get over yourself already? She's never gonna love you ya know? You're a demon to her – well, that'd be true, but she'll never love you like I do.  
  
(Spike listens to this patiently and then starts to waver. It hurts him to hear it spelt out in black and white)  
  
Spike: She may not love me, but she respects me, and that's more important at the moment.  
  
Harmony: (laughing) Yeah right… "respects" you! She will NEVER respect you Spike. No matter what you do for her and no matter how good you pretend to be. I know the real you Spike. I know what you like. I know how to please you. What does she know? How to hit you in the face without breaking your nose? Yeah, that's respect alright!  
  
Spike: Shut up Harmony! What do you know? I might've agreed with you a couple of months back, but not anymore.  
  
Harmony: Shame to hear you say that Spike because I have a little present for you!!!  
  
Spike: Not interested Harm. Just leave ok. Don't let this get messy.  
  
Harmony: Ohhhh Spikey… thought you'd want me to kill Buffy's sister so you could have something decent to eat!!  
  
(Spike suddenly grabs Harmony around the throat with one hand and drags her inside)  
  
Spike: Ok Harmony, you got my attention. What have you done with Dawn?  
  
Harmony: What do you think I am, stupid or something? If I tell you, you'll kill me. No Spike, I want something from you before I give you the kid.  
  
Spike: Speak up then. Time's wasting.  
  
Harmony: I want to move back into the crypt. And I want you to be nice to me. And I want you to love me.  
  
Spike: Let's negotiate. I'll give you the first one. The seconds not mine to give.  
  
Harmony: Fine. But you have to tell Buffy while I'm here. I want her to know so she doesn't try and kill me. She hasn't killed you yet, so I might be safe.  
  
Spike: You want me to tell Buffy??? No, absolutely not. I won't do that.  
  
Harmony: Well then, looks like baby slayer is on the menu for tonight.  
  
Spike: Fine, whatever. Where's Dawn?  
  
Harmony: No, first we have to see Buffy.  
  
Spike: And how do you propose we do that bright spark?  
  
Harmony: Well, it just so happens that she's in this very graveyard patrolling right this second. Saw her on my way over.  
  
(Spike smiles to himself "so she was still hanging around was she? Trying to work up the guts to come back to him")  
  
Spike: Fine, lets find her then.  
  
(The leave the crypt, and almost immediately, run into Buffy who is sitting on a grave stone around the corner)  
  
Buffy: Spike! And…. Harmony… well, this is interesting isn't it?  
  
(Buffy is obviously taken back by seeing Spike & Harmony together)  
  
Spike: Um… Slayer, I um, "we" need to speak to you.  
  
Buffy: So speak.  
  
Harmony: Hi Buffy. How are you?  
  
(Buffy glares at Harmony and then looks accusingly at Spike)  
  
Spike: Yeah, uh, right. Well see, thing is, Harm wants to move back in. So, I've said yes... How's Dawn???  
  
(Buffy stares at him open mouthed for a second, then gains composure)  
  
Buffy: Oh, right… well then, I wish you all the happiness in the world. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got slaying to do.  
  
(Buffy walks away without answering his question about Dawn. Spike watches Buffy walk away with a desperate longing, she turns around and looks at him once, eyes filled with hurt pride, but then walks on)  
  
Harmony: Well, that was easy! She almost seemed upset though! What's the go with that Spike?  
  
Spike: Don't know what you're talking about. Ok, I did my part, where's Dawn?  
  
Harmony: At home I think! Isn't that were kids usually are at night?  
  
Spike: You bitch. You tricked me!  
  
Harmony: Now, now Spike. I learnt from the master. So, do you think I should bring my bed, or will we just use yours?  
  
(Spike turns around and grabs Harmony around the arm)  
  
Spike: Yeah, you can move in Harmony, I promised you that, but don't think for a second that I'll be there. There's plenty of places for me to live. Just give me tonight, I'll be gone. And if I ever see you again, I'll kill you.  
  
Harmony: But, but… that's not what I wanted!!! Spike, I want you.  
  
Spike: Well pet, I'm afraid we don't always get what we want.  
  
(Spike leaves Harmony in shock at the sudden change of events and runs after Buffy)  
  
Spike: Buffy, Buffy – Wait!  
  
Buffy: Go away Spike. Go back to Harmony.  
  
Spike: It was a trick, she tricked me. Buffy please, I love you!  
  
(Buffy stares at him for a while trying to decide what to do)  
  
Buffy: You hurt me Spike.  
  
Spike: I know sweetheart, but I didn't do it on purpose. You have to believe me.  
  
Buffy: Ok Spike. I believe you. This once… but not again.  
  
(Tears start streaming down Buffy's face)  
  
Buffy: I thought I'd lost you.  
  
Spike: You'll never lose me love. I'll be yours forever. 


End file.
